Victor X Igor
by DramaQueen000
Summary: Igor is rescued by a man who he thought would change his life forever, until what he was really there for...


Mature content ( not for children )

VICTOR X IGOR. ( I don't own any of the people in this )

This story contains rape, if you are easily offended then do don't continue to read this story.

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me ;)

Run. That is what he told me to do. I still have not gotten his name, but that part was on the back on my mind. As we ran aside each other, he avoided flames and flying knives, while I was to busy just trying to avoid flying objects. I was known as the hunch back. I am a clown in the circus who enjoys getting beaten by others. In my spare time, I love to study medicine, and how the inner body works. Its like a mystery, the body if full of wonders that is still unknown to this world.

I've been here in the circus since I was little. One day, I came across a man, who gave me at least a slight better life than I had at the circus. And that's when he told me to run. After a while of running, we finally lost them. There was a small sewage entry to we walked to what I think was a passage way to his house.

" Excuse me... sir?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"yes?" He said with a smirk.

" May I have your name?"

" Victor."

" Victor what?"

" Frankenstein. You shall be Igor. If anyone asks. " Victor said quickly before climbing out of the sewage opening.

 _Igor... my name is Igor..._

Victor directed me to the door, in which I enter quietly. The only thing I saw was body parts. Lots of body parts.

" Your coat! Remove it!" He said while running around the house setting up lights, so I removed my bloody coat and set it on the ground. The tables that held all the body parts where low, making it easy for me to hunch over a little more to look at them.

Victor came in wearing a leather brace of some sort and a needle.

" What's that for?"

" Next order of business." Victor said with a cocky smile.

I started to run the other direction, I wanted to get hurt no more. Finally

a locked door blocked my path, and he slid a bowl to me.

"Look."

Going to pick it up curiously, he grabbed my wrist.

"This is gonna hurt just a little bit."

Victor then pushed me up against a column , and tore my shirt off my back. It was no use to escape, he was much stronger than I was. A sharp pain coursed my veins as a needle was stabbed into my back. A violent scream escaped my lips as I was not able to move. The needle was removed after a little, and I collapsed on my side.

He threw puss from my back out the window, as I lay gasping for air.

"Now that's the easy part done."

" The easy part?!"

Victor charged at me and rammed my back into the column. This was even worse than the needle, as he did both the front and back sides of my body. Once he was done, there was a brace wrapped around my back. Victor secured the final strap, and turned me around too look at his masterpiece.

After a couple of minutes of him unconformably staring at me and licking his lips, he charged to me again. This time he had my hands pinned behind my back. I felt lips against my neck, as I tried to break free. Over the next 50 seconds, Victor continued to kiss me all around my head and shoulders, as at the same time ropes where being tied at my hands and ankles.

" Stop! What are you doing? Open the door now! I'm going back to the circus..."

He chuckled " No, you won't be going back to the circus, you belong to me now. And you are now my slave, whore."

"I'm not a whore!" I cried out as Victor carried me to his room.

I was laid on the bed, and my arms and legs separate from each other and chained to the sides of the bed. Victor was removing my pants

and underwear, along with his own. His member was huge... but I wanted it no where near me. Mine was not as big as his. He was laughing hysterically now.

His cock slipped inside of me as I let out a scream. It hurt as he continued to thrust himself in me, ignoring my pleading to stop. Soon enough, I got a gag. He had multiple orgasms through my pain. Finally he stopped, out of breath. And me, pleased he stopped. I enjoyed none of this, and I will escape soon, from this hell.

" I hoped you liked this, because this is how its going to be for a long time. If you scream like you did today, you will get 20 whips for each sound that comes out of your mouth."

Accepting my fait, I respond in a shaky voice," Okay Victor."

"good "

THE END

please leave a review, thanks for reading... sorry if it was cringy


End file.
